


Warcry to the Eldar

by Leeheon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fall of Gondolin, Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeheon/pseuds/Leeheon
Summary: Glorfindel, reborn, hears a familiar name during a battle. (Seriously, though, it was bound to be awkward.)





	Warcry to the Eldar

 

 The first time Glorfindel heard that, he dropped his sword, and almost had a second encounter with Namo.

 

 Oddly, what it brought to his mind wasn't the famed charge of the House of the Fountain or the last stand against Gothmog. (He'd witnessed neither, but he knew his friend well enough to imagine the sight he must've made as he strode over Tuor, his shield arm a bloody mess and the helmet's leather straps loosely framing his face, steps swaying to a soundless music...) Nor was it the last words he'd heard from him - _Try not to die within the city limits_ \- or what he'd muttered in reply - _Then you'd have to die before me._ (They were both prone to those glimpses.)

 No. Not even the time he had, drunkenly, serenaded Elbereth in the dead center of the Great Market. That had been embarassing, but no.

 

 

 What he remembered was Egalmoth's horrified scream, quickly echoed by Galdor and then several others; turning around in time to see the King's Fountain erupt in fog and flame; and wondering, _marveling_ , that a single name cried out in midst of battle could bring such utter dread.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This rather started from something random I said one day, which was "I wanna see Glorfindel's reaction when he hears his fellow soldiers actually use Ecthelion's name as a warcry. Maybe something like 'heeey, that's the elf that used to get drunk and sing aloud in crowded courtyards...'"
> 
> I'm shrugging.


End file.
